Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix
by bagin31
Summary: Série de drabbles  100 mots exactement  ayant chacun pour personnage principal un membre de l'ordre des années 70 ou 90. Un polaroid d'instants heureux, funestes ou drôles et l'évocation de la Résistance.
1. Chapter 1 : Marlène McKinnon

Les drabbles ont été relu avec soin alternativement par Jukava et Arwen666. Merci à elles

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Marlene se rendait au repas dominical familial. L'esprit absorbé par un jeune homme aux yeux gris, elle ne remarqua pas le silence angoissant qui enveloppait sa maison.  
D'un pas joyeux, elle franchit le seuil et entra dans le salon.

Des intrus encapuchonnés au tatouage fameux, la menacèrent d'une funeste destinée pour ses parents, si elle ne leur révélait ses secrets. Ses lèvres restèrent closes.  
Sur son visage coulèrent les larmes muettes de l'affliction. Tranquille, elle attendait que les tortures l'achèvent.

Son regard vide contemplait la raison de son mutisme : dissimulé inefficacement, le corps inerte de son jeune frère aimé.

* * *

C'est le premier drabble que j'ai écrit, suivi d'une longue série ^^. Merci de votre lecture

Toujours militante du Front d'incitation aux commentaires, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller sur le forum du fof pour plus de renseignement et vous engager :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Arabella Figg

**Arabella Figg**

Chaque jour, Arabella Figg s'asseyait devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.  
Elle préparait son thé et le posait sur la petite table. Elle s'installait sur sa chaise en paille, laissait son chat tigré favori monter sur ses genoux et elle restait ainsi pendant des heures, immobile, scrutant la maison d'en face.

Toutes les heures, elle se servait une tasse, seules minutes d'inattention dans sa journée de surveillance. Elle portait le thé à ses lèvres quand Désy, plantant ses griffes sur ses cuisses, attira son attention sur le départ d'un Harry furieux avec sa valise. Elle appela le magicobus.

* * *

Pour le drabble suivant, le personnage appartient au premier Ordre du Phénix, une idée ?

Merci de votre lecture


	3. Chapter 3 : Caradoc Deadborn

Merci à Bellatrix92 pour son soutien

* * *

**Caradoc Deadborn**

La pluie battante emportait dans son élan les larmes versées, s'écoulant sur la terre fraîchement retournée. Gidéon, posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, contemplant les enfants en bas âge qui regardaient s'affairer avec curiosité les grandes personnes vêtues de noir.

Le fossoyeur s'approcha, et murmura quelques mots discrètement à la veuve, qui d'un signe de tête, accepta que l'on referma le cercueil. La plume de phénix posée délicatement sur le taffetas blanc, sous l'effet de cette action se coinça dans son interstice. Seul témoin, virevoltant et flamboyant, de l'existence de Caradoc Deadborn, disparu au combat depuis déjà six mois.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Indice pour le prochain : A Poudlard, Harry reçu sa visite.


	4. Chapter 4 : Molly Weasley

Merci à Bellatrix92 qui prend la peine de m'écrire un petit mot encourageant à chaque drabble ^^

* * *

**Molly weasley **

Molly, épuisé devant le travail harassant, que demandait le nettoyage de cet amas d'immondices, luttait à grand peine contre ces toiles d'araignée, ces grains de poussières récalcitrants et ce désordre ambiant.

Excédé, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver à cette sorcière moldue, qui pratiquait la magie sans aucune fatigue, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'un simple suffise (*) à réaliser son dur labeur.

« Réveille-toi, chérie ». Devant ses yeux ébahis, se tenaient tous les résidents de la maison de Sirius, sales, grognant mais regardant avec respect et tendresse l'âme féminine qui avait transformé cette maison en foyer chaleureux.

* * *

(*) Normalement, vous auriez dû voir apparaitre la formule "super cali fragilistic expiali docious " tout attachée mais le site refuse de me le prendre et le supprime, je me mets donc en note, ce centième mot ^^

Merci de votre lecture.

Indice pour le prochain qui a la particularité de mettre en avant deux "personnages" : amoureux


	5. Chapter 5 : Les Londubat et les Potter

Je profite de prendre un an de plus pour une petite mise à jour. Un grand merci à Bellatrix92 et Miisa pour leur soutien :D

* * *

**Les Londubat et les Potter**

James et Franck avaient réuni les membres de l'ordre pour leur annoncer une information capitale. Chacun spéculait sur cette nouvelle : avaient-ils trouvé la cachette de Voldemort ou bien la liste de tous les Mangemorts ? Avait-on des nouvelles des collègues disparus au combat ?

Avec un petit raclement de la gorge, James annonça la nouvelle : Lily et Alice attendaient un bébé.  
C'est sous les félicitations et accolades, que les heureux futurs parents fêtèrent avec leurs amis leur allégresse.  
Sirius, envieux du bonheur marital, regardait les belles courbes d'une jeune fille rougissante et se promit de l'inviter dimanche soir.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rubeus Hagrid

Un grand Merci à la fidèle Bellatrix92 et à Inciatus pour leur reviews encourageantes.

* * *

**Rubeus Hagrid**

Elle était si belle, si grande, si parfaite. Timidement, il lui fit la cour, ouvrit son cœur et lui révéla son héritage, croyant par ses mots attirer son attention. D'un rire elle le repoussa, prétextant qu'elle avait seulement _une ossature lourde._  
Blessé, il consacra toute son énergie à servir Dumbledore et lorsqu'il lui proposa une délégation dangereuse, il accepta avec empressement.

Chez les géants il ne trouva qu'une pluie de coups, qu'il reçut humblement pour ne pas gâcher sa mission. Devant son courage et sa loyauté, elle lui donna un baiser et dans ses bras, le soir se blottit tendrement.

* * *

Eternelle étourdie , j'avais oublié de vous donner un indice pour ce drabble. Vous avez donc échappé à "fit un séjour à Azkaban" XD. Pour le prochain, ce sera "Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera donc ton frère"

Merci de votre lecture.


	7. Chapter 7 : Gideon Prewett

Merci à Jukava pour sa relecture et un grand merci à Bellatrix92 qui prend la peine de m'encourager à chaque chapitre.

* * *

**Gideon Prewett**

Gideon, avachi sur le fauteuil, attendait avec la plus grande hostilité le nouveau coéquipier de combat que lui avait réservé ce vieux Dumbledore. Il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir cessé les recherches pour son ami Caradoc et affirmait qu'il n'accepterait jamais un autre partenaire. Sa main sur le rebord du Chesterfield, il n'entendit par l'ouverture de la porte et continua à pester et insulter son futur collègue.

Amusé, il lança un joyeux « Alors, petit frère, on a étayé son vocabulaire d'insulte à ce que je vois ». Gidéon enlaça Fabian, son frère qui était en mission depuis deux ans.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture

Prochain indice : Auror


	8. Chapter 8 : Alastor Maugrey

Merci à Jukava pour sa relecture. Et toujours un grand merci à ma fidèle Bellatrix92 pour sa fidélité et à Inciatus pour leurs encouragements

* * *

**Alastor Maugrey**

Alastor, l'Auror que l'on désignait comme le meilleur de sa génération pour sa ténacité et sa réussite à ramener vivant, au prix de nombreuses cicatrices, les mages noirs à Azkaban, traquait depuis l'aube de sa vie d'adulte l'once du mal dans chaque être.

Il ne croyait pas dans la rédemption pour ceux qui s'étaient adonnés aux maléfices. Il croyait au châtiment et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit ce traître de Severus, accompagnant Voldemort. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait dû lui faire confiance. Vigilance constante toujours.

Un simple moment d'inattention et le plus grand mage noir éradiqua son plus coriace opposant.

* * *

Ce n'est pas l'un de mes drabbles préférés mais j'espère qu'il ne vous déplaira pas trop :)

Indice : a fait une apparition dans un des drabbles précédents ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Frank Londubat

Merci à Jukava pour sa correction et un grand merci à Bellatrix92 et Ginlynn pour leurs encouragements ^^

* * *

**Franck Londubat**

Dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, un grand homme brun se penchait sur une tombe de marbre où étaient entrelacé en lettres dorées le nom de Lily et James Potter.

Accroupi, il leur confiait ses sentiments contradictoires de peine et de soulagement.

Heureux que son fils ne soit pas orphelin. Triste pour le petit Harry.

Bénissant son sang-pur qui avait fait de Neville, un second choix. Maudissant cette pensée impure.

Lui qui, lors d'un combat n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour ses amis, était soulagé de leur sort car il pourrait rentrer enfin chez lui tranquille, sans peur.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Indice pour le prochaine : Ce membre là, on ne lui fait guère confiance.


	10. Chapter 10 : Mondingus Fletcher

Un grand merci à Jukava pour son œil de lynx et à Bellatrix92 et Gynlyn pour leurs encouragements appréciés. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mondingus Fletcher

Dans une ruelle sombre, Mondingus s'apprêtait à écouler les objets de ces différents larcins récents.

Toute sa camelote tenait dans un discret petit baluchon, qu'il ouvrait en présence de clients habituels et éventuels.  
Il ne volait pas. Il redistribuait. Prenant l'excédent aux plus riches, pour permettre aux plus démunis d'accéder aux biens superflus. C'est ainsi qu'il définissait sa philosophie de vie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il la vit avec son tailleur rose et son faux-sourire, il sut qu'il allait au devant des ennuis s'il ne lui donnait pas ce médaillon qu'elle réclamait doucereusement.

Jamais l'autorité ne reconnaitrait le principe de redistribution avec commission.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)

Voilà j'avais envie de faire un petit drabble légèrement ironique, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ^^  
Le prochain indice : professeur


	11. Chapter 11 : Severus Rogue

Merci à bellatrix92, Inciatus et GynLynn de prendre la peine de m'encourager en me donnant la chance de ne pas scribouiller dans le vide ;)

* * *

**Severus Rogue**

Il le vit, la main tremblante, abaissant la baguette, renonçant à corrompre son âme par la souillure du meurtre. Il envia cette lâcheté qui se transformait en courage malgré lui.  
Tandis que vociféraient Alecto et Fenrir, heureux d'avoir à leur merci le plus grand adversaire du Maître, et s'apprêtaient à lui faire subir milles tourments.

Severus, croisant les yeux bleus de l'homme qui lui avait appris à retrouver une partie de son âme, accompli sans aucune hésitation sa promesse et d'un éclair vert scella son destin, le c?ur lourd.

Seul comptait sa mission pour l'Ordre : éradiquer à jamais Voldemort.

* * *

Severus est mon personnage préféré, si vous saviez comme il est difficile de faire court quand on aime ^^.

Prochain indice : Fut attrapeur lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.


	12. Chapter 12 : Charlie Weasley

Un très grand merci à Bellatrix92 et GynLynn .XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Charlie Weasley**

A Poudlard, les résistants regardaient s'avancer inexorablement l'armée de Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher les gouttes de peur de perler sur leurs visages, malgré leur détermination à batailler.

Cette cohorte disparate de créatures dangereuses comme les loups-garous, les Détraqueurs et les géants semblait invincible face aux courageux centaures, elfes de maison et gobelins. Même si dans le cœur résonnait l'adage que c'était un beau jour pour mourir, ils étaient déterminés à emmener dans les limbes plusieurs ennemis.

Soudain, dans le ciel quatre ombres gigantesques crachant du feu, emmenées par Charlie, foncèrent sur les lignes ennemies et équilibrèrent ainsi le combat.

* * *

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir uploader plus tôt. Pour me faire pardonner je publierai demain et après-demain avant de longues vacances :)

Indice : Maman


	13. Chapter 13 : Nymphadora Tonks

Un grand Merci à Arwenn666 pour sa relecture et à Inciatus et Bellatrix92 pour leurs précieux avis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Nymphadora tenait dans ses bras son petit garçon, s'amusant à le faire sourire en changeant la couleur de ses yeux en une palette arc-en-ciel.

Elle regardait avec ravissement son petit bout, heureuse de son existence et de son absence de lycanthropie. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette et rieurs lui rappelaient le regard de son amour quand il avait vu pour la première fois son enfant.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre à la maison comme il lui avait demandé. Rompant la promesse donnée, elle prit son garçon, le confia à sa mère et transplana au cœur de la Bataille de Poudlard.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Indice pour le prochain : Un groupe à Poudlard a les mêmes initiales que le personnage :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Abelforth Dumbledore

Merci à Jukava pour sa lecture et un immense merci à Inciatus et Bellatrix 92 pour leurs commentaires rafraichissants :)

* * *

**Dumbledore, Abelforth**

La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son frère, c'était lors de l'enterrement de Ariana. Jamais, il ne lui pardonnerait son égoïsme et sa soif de grandeur. Pourtant lorsqu'Albus pénétra dans sa taverne, il ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement à le savoir en vie.

Albus s'approcha de son frère, et lui demanda humblement de rejoindre l'ordre et d'utiliser son auberge comme lieu de transition pour les personnes protégées. Bourru, mais avec un grand cœur, Abelforth voulait accepter mais demanda pourquoi devait-il l'aider ?

Pour réparer mes erreurs passées et devenir un homme meilleur qu'il n'était.

* * *

Je vais continuer avec une note de chapitres plus longues que le texte en vous parlant encore des commentaires. Je sais que l'on a pas toujours envie de laisser un petit mot, de se sentir « obligé » de commenter, qu'on a envie de lire tout simplement. Mais quelquefois, surtout pour les auteurs ayant peu de commentaires, que vous aimez lire ou qui vous ont fait rire ou diverti, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques traces de votre passage, surtout en ces périodes de fêtes.  
Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, car je m'estime extrêmement chanceuse de tous vos retours et de vos encouragements mais quelquefois un simple « ta fiction m'a amusé/ému » suffit à ce qu'un jeune auteur ne repose pas définitivement sa plume.

Je pars en vacances familiales avec un accès très limité à Internet, le prochain sera pour l'année prochaine, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Indice du prochain : Maraudeur


	15. Chapter 15 : Remus Lupin

Un immense merci à Arwenn666 pour sa correction. Merci aussi à tous les commentateurs Gynlyn, Inciatus, Bellatrix92, Caramelise et Yue pour leurs encouragements, leurs lectures attentive qui m'a permis de chasser une coquille;)

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

La grille de Poudlard se referma à jamais sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le cœur lourd, mais résigné à cette stigmatisation qui le blessait plus qu'aucune autre morsure de Fenrir, il prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'il se retrouva au Square Grimmaurd, il sut qu'on lui donnait une nouvelle chance de se sentir vivant et utile.

Quelques mois après, entouré de loups-garous menaçants, il songea que l'échec était pour lui inenvisageable. Il devait réussir sa mission, pour celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver son humanité.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Pour le prochain drabble l'indice est : On peut lui "tirer son chapeau".

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. XD


	16. Chapter 16 :Elphias Dodge

Je profite de combattre ma procrastination naturelle pour faire une mise à jour. J'avoue que ce virus grippal m'a mis KO et je m'excuse d'avance des mises à jours aléatoires sur cette histoire alors que les drabbles ont déjà été tous écrits.

Je remercie tout particulièrement Arwen666 pour sa patience à relire mes drabbles et surtout à me supporter. Merci aussi à Bellatrix92, Caramelise et inciatus pour leur soutien et pour leurs gentils commentaires sur le dernier drabble. Quand on est au lit, malade ces petits mots sont encore plus appréciés que d'habitude, je vous le promets ^^

* * *

**Elphias Dodge**

Vernon Dursley ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi toutes ces personnes accoutrées aussi bizarrement étaient de sortie. Un cirque ou un tournage cinématographique peut-être ? Ils exprimaient leur joie à l'annonce de la Nouvelle en une litanie de soulagement et d'espoir retrouvé.

Un homme brun attira son attention, habillé d'un pantalon en tweed à carreaux rouge et d'une chemisette rose clair. Il était affublé d'un chapeau melon ridicule de couleur violette et sautillait de partout en criant « Voldemort est mort ».

Elphias vit que l'homme l'observait et prit la main de Vernon l'entraînant à son grand désarroi en une ronde endiablée.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et bonne année XD.

Pour le prochain drabble, l'indice est "Voldemort s'est intéressé à Elle"


	17. Chapter 17 : Dorcas Meadowes

Comme toujours mes remerciements les plus sincères à Arwen666, ma super-bêta qui est submergé par tous mes OS et drabbles, n'hésite pas à lire sa prose vous serez enchanté surtout si vous aimez les herons.

Merci aux fidèles Bellatrix92, Caramelise et à MllBubble qui a la gentillesse de répondre à mon interrogation. Merci de votre soutien.

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes**

Voldemort l'avait traquée depuis plusieurs jours, surveillant ses allers et venues afin qu'elle lui révèle son secret.

Plusieurs tortures et menaces ne vinrent à bout de la détermination de la jeune femme qui refusa de lui avouer où se trouvait l'artefact de Godric Gryffondor, objet précieux caché par sa famille depuis plusieurs générations sans que jamais le secret de sa cachette ne fut révélé.

De rage, Voldemort s'acharna sur elle, l'achevant avec un rictus pervers aux lèvres. Sa colère retombée, il se mit à réfléchir à un objet digne d'être son Horcruxe et son regard tomba sur son compagnon reptilien.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour votre

Indice pour le prochain : "porte des lunettes"


	18. Chapter 18 : Arthur Weasley

Merci à Caramelise et bellatrix92 pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité XD.

Un grand merci à Jukava et Lilas666 pour leurs avis et corrections.

* * *

**Arthur Weasley**

Pour aider un ami, il avait accepté de le remplacer au recensement des _indésirables_.

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, Arthur notifia son refus à cette sorcière, née Moldue, qui lui demandait de l'aide pour échapper aux griffes du Ministère. D'un geste vif, il prit son dossier et sortit du tiroir de son bureau un tampon qu'il apposa sur celui-ci. Il lui ordonna de se rendre au lieu indiqué et de ne plus le déranger.

La sorcière rejoignit le site de son calvaire quand, touchant la poignée, elle fut aspirée et atterrit comme prévu dans l'un des repères de l'Ordre.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture.

J'ai un peu extrapolé le rôle d'Arthur au ministère mais ce personnage me semblait le mieux placé pour mettre en avant une certaine forme de résistance. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Indice pour le prochain: coupe


	19. Chapter 19 : Bill Weasley

Un grand merci à Arwenn pour sa lecture attentive. Merci à Bellatrix92 et Caramelise pour leur fidélité et leur encouragement.

*sors les pompons* Bravo à Incitatus quii a trouvé le personnage de ce drabble

* * *

**Bill Weasley**

Les multiples guerres entre les deux factions avaient laissé quelques séquelles et on continuait à lire dans les yeux de l'autre camp une forme de mépris plus ou moins déguisé.

Bill Weasley était un des rares sorciers, estimé comme presque un pair par les gobelins.

Le regard qu'échangeait Gripsec et Bill durant cette discussion était celui de la négociation et non de la mésestime, Bill essayait de les convaincre de leur rejoindre dans la lutte contre Lui. Il soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait pu les persuader, seulement réussir à obtenir leur neutralité.

Mais qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir. ?

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)

Pour le prochain drabble, l'indice est une date, le 31 octobre 1981.:)


	20. Chapter 20 : Lily Evans

Merci à Jukava pour sa relecture.

Et merci à tous mes lecteurs qui continuent à m'encourager avec leurs commentaires : Bellatrix92, Incitatus, Ginlynn, Caramelise et Anadyomede qui a survécu à la lecture de tous ces drabbles XD

Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné que c'était un membre de la famille Potter.

* * *

**Lily potter**

En dépit du Serment de Fidelitas, Voldemort était entré dans leur domicile.

Serrant dans ses bras son fils, elle obéit à son mari, qui lui avait ordonné de monter à l'étage, tandis qu'il bataillerait pour les protéger jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Tremblante pour la vie d'Harry, elle lança de multiples sorts de protection pour empêcher son intrusion. Le silence assourdissant du rez-de-chaussée l'informa que son époux avait péri. Pleurant et serrant contre son cœur son bébé, elle murmurait des litanies d'amour, berçant l'enfant.

Elle saisit sa baguette, prête à découdre avec Voldemort et sauver Harry au péril de sa vie

* * *

Je ne sais plus si je l'avais précisé ou pas , mais Harry, Hermione, et les enfants Weasley sont considérés comme des membres de l'Ordre, sûrement parce qu'ils ont connaissance du Fidelitas qui protège le square Grimmaurd. Donc ils auront une place dans le recueil, mais seront mis à la fin de celui-ci pour bien différencier les adultes, des enfants (enfin adolescents^^).

Pour le prochain, l'indice est : Animagus

Merci de votre lecture


	21. Chapter 21 : Peter Pettigrow

Un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewer: Bellatrix92, Anadyomede, Incitatus et Caramelise pour leurs encouragements.

* * *

**Peter Pettigrow**

Lorsqu'il vit entrer son ami Peter entrer dans la pièce, Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Vraiment. Le gardien insoupçonnable ». Peter, le regarda avec curiosité, mais en retenue pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A l'arrivée de James et Lily, Sirius s'éclipsa.

Le couple, se tenant la main demanda, avec une certaine anxiété, si Peter voudrait bien être le gardien du Secret, marquant ainsi leur confiance en lui. Mais Peter, ne vit que dans cette proposition qu'il n'était qu'un dernier choix, et la jalousie et la rancœur le poussèrent à accepter avec empressement.

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tarder à poster ce dernier drabble, mais j'ai eu des rapports conflictuels et difficiles avec mon ancienne bêta, que j'ai aussi bêta reader pendant de longs mois et sur de nombreux textes et son attitude m'a miné le moral.

Pour le prochain drabble, l'indice est Professeur.


	22. Chapter 22 : Albus Dumbledore

Cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais rien posté sur un site de fictions. Mais grâce à Bellatrix 92 qui m'a rappelé que je tradais un peu trop à le faire, voici ce drabble dont personne n'a trouvé le protagoniste. XD

Un grand merci à Saah7, dont je répondrais aux reviews cette semaine. J'ai presque honte d'avoir été aussi négligente, vu la date des commentaires :(

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me soutenir dans mes scribouilis : Anandyomède, Bellatrix92, Incitatus et Caramelise. Même si je tarde à vous répondre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs me font du bien.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

Jamais, Albus Dumbledore ne fut plus heureux que dans l'étreinte des bras aimants et sécurisants du mage noir Grindelwald.

Aucune autre personne ne fut son égal, son autre. Ils communiaient, vivaient comme une seule entité.

Si semblable et pourtant si différent. Partageant les mêmes objectifs, s'opposant sur les moyens.

Sur les rails de la vie, pour l'un le train était divisé en deux classes distinctes, pour l'autre les moldus devaient voyager dans un train à bestiaux.

Par sa cruauté, Grindelwald a permis à Albus de comprendre que la valeur d'un homme tenait dans sa capacité à faire le choix juste.

* * *

Pour le prochain drabble, l'indice est "Sang-pur"

Et il devrait arriver plus rapidement celui-là à moins que mon notebook fasse comme mon pc et me lâche honteusement.

Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
